


Punishment (Take II)

by ShinjukuSunset1989



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild S&M, Shameless Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjukuSunset1989/pseuds/ShinjukuSunset1989
Summary: Simply the even lemony or perhaps kinkier sequel to Punishment.
Relationships: Johan Liebert/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Getting a brief break from the intoxicating pleasure that I've been receiving for hours was quite nice, but sadly I didn't even get the chance to cuddle with Mr. Liebert in the bed since after accidentally filling me up a little with his own seminal fluids, he had gotten off the bed and headed out of the building entirely in the clothing that he worn from earlier, leaving me all alone pretty much.

Part of me wondered after a couple of hours if he was gonna come back for me or maybe what he said about me being his slave was all a lie and another guy was going to come here to probably have his way with me.

"Mr. Liebert wouldn't do such a thing like that, he just doesn't seem like that kind of guy..." I said to myself while sitting up in the covers of the bed, staring down at my feet which were underneath the covers.

As I was about to say one more thing, the door of the building had opened and Mr. Liebert had arrived with a bag containing things that I hope was food because I was a little bit hungry.

Sadly...

When he made it to the edge of the bed, he took out what was inside of the bag and all he could do was simply smirk, I wondered why he was making such a face like that as sadly I had no clue of what was he was holding in his hand.

I had no clue, which was perfect because when I was being stared at for a moment by the blonde haired young man, he instantly noticed how clueless I was of what he had in his hand and continued with smirking since it means he was looking forward to the next punishment for the early, early morning.

7 minutes later

"What are you about to do, Mr. Liebert?" I had simply said with a tone of strong curiosity in my voice.

Rather than answer me, the blonde haired young man chose to keep the blindfolds around my eyes and cuffed only my feet together with thankfully from what I could feel was a stretchable cuff for the feet and hands.

Afterwards...

He started to undress himself from what I could hear and then asked a few questions regarding the night of the shooting, all I could was be honest given that if I dared even tried to lie, I don't know what could've happened but to be honest, I think I don't want to really know.

After all, I was in quite a position where anything can happen, hopefully good or possibly bad even if it was already clear from hours ago that I couldn't get enough of experiencing pleasure that was rather aggressive.

Still...

With the questions answered in the best way hopefully, the blonde haired young man was completely naked and had his head turned to look at me since as much as he could ask more questions if that was of any interest, he wanted to take a moment to plan out in his head of what was going to be the next punishment for me.

Given I still wasn't off the hook for what happened last night.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling that hot breath of his hitting the left side of my neck along with his hands playing around with my breasts wasn't exactly what one could call the first part of punishment since from the way I was already moaning.

I was certainly enjoying the pleasure that I was receiving.

But within a matter of seconds or so, no longer I was feeling those hands of the blonde haired young man's playing with my breasts as for a brief moment, he was occupied in handcuffing my hands together once again and then passionately kissing my lips which I didn't at all mind as a part of me was already yearning to feel those lips of his again.

Once a few minutes had passed, I was still sharing a rather passionate kiss with the blonde haired young man, but then squeaked a little when I felt one finger of his going right inside of my private area, all he could do was chuckle and then swiftly pull his finger in and a little bit out, but then he'll go back in and remain still since if he continued with what he was doing, it was more than likely I would probably come.

Come to the degree where his finger would be quite wet, so with the thought there, he chose to let his one finger inside of my private area remain still and after a couple more minutes, he pulled it out and began to play around with the folds of my private area, causing me to moan right in his mouth which was to be expected.

He just knew in some way how to pleasure me even if it was considered to be punishment.

To be honest, I haven't really experienced anything from last night and even in recent times that would be punishment worthy.

I really haven't to be honest.

However...

That was going to change shortly...

...


	3. Chapter 3

Within a few minutes or so.

I was still sharing a passionate kiss with the blonde haired young man, but he happened to surprise me with another thing that was actually inside of the bag, which was something that vibrated a lot from what I could feel, especially on the entrance part of my private area.

In less than a couple of seconds to be honest, I felt the vibration going straight inside of my body and just I had continued to moan but cried perhaps a little as it hurt a bit, it really did as I softly said to Mr. Liebert while he was probably staring at me with his crystal blue eyes.

All he could do was chuckle given he most likely wanted to hear that and then he decided to pull the vibrating thingy out from the inside of my private area for a moment, causing me to mewl more so instead of moaning as that felt a bit painful.

Just a little bit painful.

Another chuckle came out from the blonde haired young man after hearing that from me and within seconds, he put the vibrating thingy back right inside of my private area and this time the vibration was much stronger than last time.

Much, much stronger.

Rather than mewl since it didn't feel too pleasant, I had attempted to moan but I couldn't even do it given I just felt bits of pain again, I mean that was a good thing considering that's just what punishment should feel like.

Nothing pleasant.

Realizing that and with a deep breath or what I could attempt to do.

"Please take that thing out, Mr. Liebert..."

"Please, please I beg of you..."

I had quickly attempted to ask the blonde haired young man since the mixture of what's apparently pleasure and then pain was really getting to me, but all he chose to do was laugh a little at how I sounded.

Thankfully though, after more than few minutes or what I'd consider was borderline torture.

The vibrating thingy was out from inside of my private area and as much as I've could've gotten a break from anything else that may come inside of there, I had quickly cried out at the feeling of Mr. Liebert thrusting his member right inside of my private area and from that moment forward, all I could do was feel those lips of his aggressively kissing my own lips, his member getting a bit deeper than usual inside of my body as I don't know how that was possible but I guess that vibration thingy must've loosen me up.

Most likely.

And then, I started to feel that hot breath from earlier hitting the left side of my neck along with a little bit of the back of my left ear, which caused me to think that Mr. Liebert was starting to get closer to that sweet release.

I hope he brought some birth control pills given if I was going to be his slave and then get pregnant maybe, not sure what would happen after that or perhaps I was only his slave for the night and morning.

So many thoughts running through my mind as I continued to feel more and more of that hot breath hitting the left side of my neck.

After just a few more minutes, I had moaned a little at how Mr. Liebert swiftly pulled out his member from inside of me and heard a groan as finally he was releasing some fluids but on the sheet of the bed instead of me since I guess he didn't want to take a risk at possibly impregnating me, even if I believed he did already much earlier.

Once he was finished, catching his breath a little bit and then mustering the strength to release me from the cuffs on my hands along with my feet, then the blindfolds I was wearing too which when I felt those coming off, I couldn't help but to look at the blonde haired young man and see like me, he was tired and probably in need of resting too, seeing that gave me temptation to pull him into my arms but I didn't want to endure any more sexual adventures.

I think my body needs a break from that for a little while.

Thankfully though.

Mr. Liebert had gently rolled himself from on top of me, carefully pulled me right into his arms and used the covers on the bed somewhat to keep himself along with I warm since it did feel cold inside, at least I believed it did.

After that, with a bit of cautiousness on my end since I didn't know how it'll be taken, I chose to turn myself a bit more into the side in the arms of my master I could call him and rested the left side of my head on his chest a bit.

I felt cautious with the move as I knew that Mr. Liebert didn't seem to be a man of tenderness but for now given he was awfully tired like I was, that sort of thing was accepted, just for now until he got some rest.

Part of me wanted to pleasure a bit instead of being tender but I didn't want to risk getting into any more sexual activity, like I said earlier.

I think my body needs a break for a little while.

...


End file.
